Some Things Are Just Meant to Be
by KidetteQueen
Summary: The final story in the Lady and the Law trilogy. Will Lou and Kid find their way back to each other? (This story was originally posted at 'Til Death Do They Part' many many years ago. I'm posting it here as part of my effort to archive all of my old stories in one place).
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Sweetwater had changed in the few months he'd been gone. The town had grown, and he did not recognize many of the faces he passed on the busy street. Riding his paint mare down the middle of the street, he looked around for a familiar face...one in particular.

"Kid! I'm surprised to see you here," he glanced in the direction of the voice. It was one he recognized, deep, with a heavy Australian accent. He smiled at the sight of the former deputy of Benton, standing on the boardwalk next to a pretty young lady.

"Hack Wilkins," he dismounted and tied Katy at the hitching post in front of what used to be Tompkins general store. "I had heard you were helping as a deputy here now. It's good to see you."

"You too, Kid," Hack shook his hand and then turned to introduce Kid to the girl at his side. "Kid, this is Anne Marie Mosley. She owns the dry goods store now. Anne Marie, this is Kid, one of the former Sweetwater Pony Express riders."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Mosley," Kid shook the hand she offered.

"Likewise, Kid," Anne Marie smiled. "I've heard a lot about you from Louise and Hack."

"Hack, you've been telling stories about me?" Kid turned to the deputy and grinned. "Let me assure you, Miss Mosley, whatever he told you, it isn't true."

"I've learned that about most of what Hack says," Anne Marie laughed.

"Very funny," Hack interrupted. "Kid are you here to see Louise?"

"Yeah, thought it was time to pay a visit," Kid replied. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Actually, she had to escort a prisoner to Ft. Laramie. She should be back in two or three days."

"Oh," Kid looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I will just have to stay until she gets back. Teaspoon let me have two weeks off."

"Don t worry Kid," Hack threw his arm over Kid s shoulder. "I'll let you help me keep the peace around here. As you can see, Sweetwater has grown, and well, it's getting difficult for one person to do the job. Lou sent for some help from Blue Creek, but the sheriff there sent a message that they can't spare anyone right now, especially since they already have me on loan."

"What happened to Barnett?" Kid asked.

"He left a few weeks ago. His mother is sick apparently, and hasn't been getting any better. My boss in Blue Creek is letting me stay on here until Barnett gets back, but I'm thinking about moving here permanently," Hack smiled at Anne Marie. "But here, let's take your things up to the hotel. I'm glad you don't mind helping me out while Lou's gone."

"Nothin' to it," Kid grinned. "If I remember correctly, you need all the help you can get." The two men said goodbye to Anne Marie at the entrance to the store and continued on to the hotel, laughing and insulting each other as only friends can do.

* * *

"The territorial governor thanks you Marshal McCloud," the army captain said, locking the prisoner into the cell. "Pete Minter has been running from the law for years. He's killed twenty men. How'd you ever catch him?"

"He got into a fight in the saloon," Lou explained. "I threw him in jail for disturbing the peace, and he was too drunk to resist much. My deputy, Hack Wilkins, was going through old wanted posters that night-it's a hobby of his-and recognized him."

"Well, tell Mr. Wilkins the governor thanks him, too." The captain handed her the $500 reward. You might want to split that with him.

"Don't worry, I will," Lou said, leaving the office.

She wandered around the fort for a while, not really paying a lot of attention to where she was going. Ever since Josiah's death, she had been struggling with her feelings for the young man. She had learned to love him in the short time she had known him, but only as a close friend. His love for her had been deeper, she knew, but it was more than she was ready for. It had been months since she and Kid broke things off, but...

Lou stopped short as she came to the edge of the fort. She had been wandering in circles for over an hour, and suddenly realized that she was hungry and tired. Pushing her thoughts away, she headed for the livery to retrieve her saddle bags. A short while later, she sank into a hot bath in her hotel room and closed her eyes, letting the heat from the water soothe her aching muscles.

The sheriff of Blue Creek was sending someone to help Hack while she was away. Maybe she would just take her time getting back and do some thinking about the direction her life was taking.

Her decision made, she headed back to the hotel to pay her room up for the next week. She would send a message to Hack and tell him not to expect her back for about a week and a half.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 **

"I can't believe it," Kid shook his head. Hack had just finished telling him about the events that led up to Josiah's death. "He saved her life?"

Hack nodded.

"He really loved her, didn't he?" Kid said softly, not needing to see Hack's nod to know the answer. "Did she love him?"

Hack thought for a moment before answering. "I think that's something you need to talk to her about, Kid."

"I came back here to tell her I still love her, you know," Kid said, still looking at his hands. He had arrived in Sweetwater only an hour ago, but already he was telling Hack things about himself, and about him and Lou, that he would never discuss with the boys, or even Teaspoon or Rachel. Maybe it was because Hack hadn't been there to observe, and tease, when Kid and Lou were together the first time, maybe it was the easy going way the young man had about him, maybe it was just that, after ignoring his feelings for so long, Kid just needed to talk to somebody. Whatever the reason, he had no trouble or embarrassment talking to Hack.

"I figured as much," Hack said. "I could see it in your eyes. She's an amazing woman."

Kid nodded. "That she is. I just can't imagine my life without her anymore. These last few months have been the longest of my entire life, only I didn't realize why until recently."

"I can imagine. Every minute apart from the one you love seems like a lifetime," Hack said wisely.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about," Kid observed.

"Well, I do know something about the subject," Hack agreed.

"Yeah, her name wouldn't happen to be Anne Marie, would it?" Kid asked. "I saw the way you were looking at her when you introduced us."

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"To anyone with eyes," Kid grinned. "Thanks for letting me talk, Hack."

"Anytime, Kid," Hack replied. "Anytime."

* * *

_I don't know what is wrong with me. Ever since Josiah's death, I've just felt... _

Lou scratched out her writing and sighed in frustration. It had long been her habit to write in her journal every day, but all the entries since Josiah s death consisted of nothing but scratched out sentence fragments. A word here and there was all she had been able to get down. It had always been easy for her to express her thoughts in writing; even when she and Kid were struggling to admit their feelings to each other, she had filled page after page of her journal. But since Josiah's death, she had been unable to put her emotions into words.

She had always been strong...independent. Never one to give up easily, she had long ago learned to trust her instincts and stubbornly stick to a challenge. It was what had made her a good Pony Express rider, and it was what made her a good marshal. But lately that hadn't been enough. She was tired. Tired of the charade she had been forced to live for five years; tired of her need to keep others at an arm's distance; tired of the constant struggle to prove herself.

Not that she didn't enjoy her job. She wasn't happy unless she was pushing the limits, challenging herself to do more and to do it better; but lately, she wasn't happy doing that either. For weeks, she had been pushing her unhappiness away, immersing herself in her work to drown out the feeling that she was missing something. As long as she was in Sweetwater, surrounded by people and enough tasks to keep herself and Hack more than busy, she had been able to ignore her increasing unhappiness. But as soon as she was on the trail, surrounded by silence and accompanied only by a sullen prisoner, it was all she could do not to let it overwhelm her. Knowing what kind of man Pete Minter was, she knew she could show no signs of weakness; he would take any advantage he could get. Once she had delivered the prisoner, her weariness had taken precedent over all the emotion she had been pushing back; but once she had finished soaking in the tub and sat down to write in her journal, it all came flooding in at once.

Rising from the desk by the window as the tears threatened, and then finally came, she flung herself onto the bed, and cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3 **

"What is it, Hack?" Kid asked. The deputy had just received a note, and from the expression on his face, Kid could tell it wasn't good news.

"It's Lou," Hack began.

"Has something happened to her?" Kid asked, worry taking control. Lou was due back that evening at the latest.

"No, no, she's fine," Hack reassured him. "She delivered the prisoner to Ft. Laramie with no problems, but..."

"But what, Hack?"

"She's decided to take some time off and stay at Ft. Laramie for a few days. She won't be back until next Thursday."

"Next Thursday? That's over a week away. And I have to leave to go back to Rock Creek on Wednesday," Kid sighed disappointedly. "By the time a message would get to her, and she could get back here, it would be Thursday anyway."

"Hack," Kid said, after a few moments of silent thought.

"I understand Kid," Hack told him. "Don't worry about leaving me here alone. I can always deputize a few men if I need to."

"I'm sorry, Hack. I just don't think I could stand to be here any longer, knowing I won't get to see her. If I get back to Rock Creek early, I can ask Teaspoon for some time off again in a few weeks. And next time, I'll try to let you know that I'm coming, so you can keep her in town."

Hack nodded. "It's a deal."

* * *

Lou handed the note to the captain.

"Don't worry, Marshal McCloud. One of my men will deliver this to the closest Pony Express station in the morning. It should reach Sweetwater in just a few days."

"Thank you captain," Lou replied. Leaving his office, she headed back to her hotel. She was exhausted, even though she had slept most of the day. She ate a quick supper in the hotel dining room, barely tasting the food, and then went to her room. She lay on the bed, too weary to even undress, and was almost immediately asleep.

Sometime in the night, she awoke crying. "What's wrong with me?" she spoke aloud to the darkness. She wasn't surprised when she had no answer. It was a question she had asked herself repeatedly the past couple days, and she never had an answer. She lay awake in bed, trying in vain to go back to sleep. Finally, as the first rays of light began to pierce the horizon, she fell into the deep slumber of the emotionally exhausted.

It was well past noon when she again awoke, but she felt like she had gotten no rest. Knowing it was useless to remain in bed, she arose and changed her clothes. Picking up her journal, to attempt yet again to get her thoughts into some tangible form, she sat at the desk. Instead of going to the blank pages toward the back of the book, she opened it to an entry near the beginning. It was one she had made just after joining the Express...just after Kid promised to keep her secret.

Hour after hour, she sat there, reading one entry after another. Memories flooded her mind as she read about the stolen kisses and shy glances when they were sure nobody was looking; about the time she was miserable at the dance, and Kid took her outside to dance in the shadows; the time they got caught kissing in the alley, and the whole town found out she was a girl; the first time they had made love; Kid's constant worry that drove her crazy. There was page after page, all tear-stained, after their breakup. Kid had wanted too much from her, things she wasn't ready to give. She couldn't marry him...she wasn't ready to trust him enough to commit to spending the rest of her life with him. Neither could change enough to be what the other needed at the time, and really it wasn't fair for either to expect the other to do that. And so they had broken up. Long after the sun had set, she read about the riders moving to Rock Creek, and her regret that she and Kid had never really settled anything between them. And it was then that she knew what she had to do.

That night, sleep came more easily to her, and she awoke early the next morning, rested and with a sense of purpose.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4 **

"Do me a favor, Hack," Kid had mounted Katy early the next morning and was ready to head back to Rock Creek.

"Sure, Kid."

"Don't tell Lou I came."

"Why not?" Hack asked, curiously.

"Well," Kid began awkwardly. "It's just that, well," he paused, not knowing quite how to put it into words. "I came here to tell Lou I still love her, and that s just something I need to tell her in person. And if she knew I was here, she might guess why. I'll be back as soon as I can, but until then..."

"Don t worry. I won't say anything," Hack promised.

"Ride safe, Kid," Hack had picked up the familiar Pony Express farewell when he first met the riders.

Kid walked Katy to the edge of town, and spurred her into a gallop. He headed southeast, toward Rock Creek, without looking back.

* * *

Lou had intended to leave Ft. Laramie the morning after she sent off her note to Hack, and would probably have beaten it back to Sweetwater, but when she went to retrieve Lightning from the livery, she found he needed a new shoe. The blacksmith was backed up, so she had to wait most of the day for him to get to Lightning. By the time he was done, it was too late to leave.

Lou checked back into the hotel and spent a restless night there. She had spent so much time ignoring what she was feeling, now that she had finally come to terms with it and decided upon a course of action, she was anxious to get back.

When she was finally able to leave the fort, she rode hard, making Sweetwater in record time. Two hours after Kid rode out, she walked into her office to see Hack sitting at the desk.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5 **

"Lou?" Hack jumped up as Lou walked into the office. "I thought you weren't coming back until next week."

"I changed my mind," Lou dumped her saddlebag on the floor and sank wearily into the chair Hack had just vacated. "Where's the help Blue Creek was supposed to send?"

"Got a message from the marshal there," Hack shrugged. "He couldn't spare anyone. But it's been real quiet around here, so I was just fine." Hack noticed the dismayed statement on Lou's face. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just hoping you would have some help here, and that they could stay another week or so is all," Lou said.

"Why? Were you planning on going somewhere?"

"I thought I'd take a little trip to Rock Creek, visit Rachel and Teaspoon and the boys," Lou said, attempting nonchalance.

"Hmm...guess there must be something in the air these days; makes folks want to travel," Hack grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, one of your friends from Rock Creek stopped by to visit you this week. Feller with sandy hair, blue eyes, and a funny name-Boy, or Lad, or something like that," Hack teased.

"Kid? Kid was here?" Lou looked disappointed.

"Actually, you just missed him. I bet if you ride hard, you could catch up with him."

Lou jumped up and headed for the door. "Thanks, Hack. Oh, before I forget, here's the reward money for that prisoner. Take it, and use it to buy Anne Marie something nice."

Hack laughed. "A $500 dress?"

"How about a ring and a house," Lou called as she practically ran out the door.

Hack chuckled to himself. "I have a feeling Anne Marie isn't the only one who will be getting a ring and a house soon."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6 **

Kid banked the campfire and settled into his bedroll. He had ridden hard all day, anxious to get back to Rock Creek so he could convince Teaspoon to let him have some more time off soon. He had kept going until it was too dark to see the trail anymore, only stopping to make camp when he absolutely had to. He quickly fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from his long day.

The sound of a horse woke him up. Someone was approaching his camp. Silently, he crept toward the bushes behind him and waited for the intruder to appear. A figure walked into his campsite and headed straight for his bedroll. When the figure knelt down to move the blanket aside, Kid jumped out and tackled it.

"Gotcha," Kid said, pinning the intruder to the ground. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Ow! Kid, get off me!" A muffled voice sounded from beneath him. For the first time, Kid got a look at the intruder's face.

"Lou? Oh, I'm so sorry, Lou! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to catch up to you," Lou smiled. "I got to Sweetwater not long after you left. When Hack told me I had just missed you, I rode as hard as I could to catch up."

"Lou, I have to tell you something."

"Kid, I have to tell you something."

They both laughed. "You first," Lou smiled. Looking into her eyes, Kid realized no words needed to be said. He took her into his arms and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**Epilogue **

When they finally broke the kiss, Lou smiled. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Kid grinned. "I've been waiting a long time to say that."

"I've been waiting a long time to hear it," Lou said softly. "Kid?"

"Yes, Lou?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"I've still got a few days before I have to be back in Rock Creek," Kid smiled. "And I think Sweetwater will be safe in the capable hands of The Kangaroo Kid for a few more days."

"What are you suggesting, Kid?" Lou smiled.

"Well, there is a little town not too far from here. There's a nice restaurant there, where you can get a fine meal. The kind of place where folks can take off their hats. The kind of place where you don't have to worry about how folks will feel about you being a marshal."

"But I didn't bring anything to wear," Lou feebly protested.

"You don't have to wear anything," Kid blushed when he realized what he said. "I mean, I don't care what you wear. I just want to be with you is all. Come on, Lou, please?"

Lou pretended to think for a minute before agreeing. "Alright. What's the name of this town anyway?"

"Davenport."

_The End _

A/N: Thanks for reading! I had forgotten I even wrote this trilogy until recently, when I found several of the old TYR fan sites and read back through all of my stories that were posted on them. This series was one of my favorites.

I haven't written any fan fiction in probably at least 15 years, but I have a few stories swirling around in my head and have started trying to get one of them written. For now I'm just going to focus on archiving all of my old stories here, but hopefully I'll post some new stuff soon too.


End file.
